


Luda Mae's New Favorite

by Folle



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folle/pseuds/Folle
Summary: Thomas Hewitt wanting to get a fem s/o knocked up, 'nuff said. Prompt from my tumblr (slashiest-slasher).
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 292





	Luda Mae's New Favorite

So your new neighbors… They sure are _something_. Warm, kindly, a bit messed in the head. All ways you could describe them, but it was all a bit more than that. Luda Mae is a strict but motherly woman, and you can respect that. Hoyt is an asshole, but he cares about his family, you can also respect that. Monty’s just a poor creep who can’t get far in his wheelchair and you’re grateful for that. In their trailer, Henrietta is off, but extremely sweet and doting, and Kathryn makes some great tea and is a joy to chat with.

And then there’s Thomas. Luda Mae’s massive, mysterious son who wore a mask covering the lower half of his face. She snips at you when she catches you staring, saying it’s rude and the boy can’t help being different. And of course you have to clear up that isn’t why you are staring. That Thomas certainly has intense eyes and big, strong arms.

That’s when Luda Mae decides to adopt you. You still work over on your dairy farm, but as far as she is concerned, you are always welcome at the Hewitt house, no exception. She even gives you a key to front door.

Maybe it was because there was someone who fancied her son. Maybe it was because she could tell you really didn’t care about their dark family secret.

Cannibalism… Well you didn’t have any strong feelings either way, so you simply continue on milking cows and hauling hay when you hear screaming from miles away, where their house was. None of your business, really.

When escapees run through your property, it’s as simple giving them something to drink to calm them down, then garroting them when they had their back turned. You aren’t a fan of having to clean blood off your tile. So you snap their necks and wait for Thomas to come collect the bodies after giving the house a ring.

You don’t eat people, but you can’t exactly let someone escape and spread news about what the Hewitt’s were doing.

And of course, it gives you the perfect opportunity to ogle Thomas’ bulky muscles when he hauls them away. Maybe even get him to sit down a moment for some sweet tea or water, since their dead either way. Thomas usually declines, since Hoyt isn’t a fan of him taking his sweet time.

But it has been a sweltering day today, and when Thomas stumbles into your kitchen, you can tell it’s been a bad day. His shirt’s soaked in sweat, it looks like he pulled a muscle, and he is absolutely exhausted. So you offer him a sit down, some sweet tea, and maybe a sandwich.

Which, today, he accepts.

Thomas isn’t much of a talker, so you idly chat enough for the both of you. About how the animals and sales are going, and how he has to come and see the calf that just got birthed a few days ago at some point. Thomas just nods and stares.

But today is a day of changes, and what you want to change most of all is how Thomas regards you. Luda Mae has had enough of you tip toeing around how you feel and wants you to confess for Christ sake! She wants to make sure her Tommy’s going to be taken care of once she’s gone.

So you bat your eyelashes, place a hand on Tommy’s arm and ask him if he’s seeing anyone.

Which… Okay, it flies right over his head. Clearly, yes, he can see you in front of him. He may be a bit tired from the chase, but his eyes work just fine.

It doesn’t even hit him when you sit on the table, and brush his hair from his face and clear up that you’re asking if he’s dating someone. No, no he’s not. You know this, so why are you asking?

He clears his dishes up and goes to living room to get the body, but Jesus Christ you have had enough, so you grab him by the sleeve and tell him that you like him. As in, you wanted to date him, like him.

As in you wanted him to kiss you and fuck you senseless, like you.

Which is when he _finally_ connect two and two, and he jumps back. You? Like him? Of all people? Are you completely sure? Maybe you’ve just been alone on this farm for too long-

But you tug him forward so he’s standing between your spread legs, and run your hands up his body - pausing to grope that meaty chest - and pull him down by his face to kiss you. It’s entirely too rough and had too much teeth, but Christ, Thomas jumps right in. His hands shake as they grab you by the waist and pull you closer, one going up to twine in your hair.

You can feel his length get hard and press up against your crotch, and you can’t help but rocking your hips and trying to get his fly undone.

Thomas isn’t the kind of guy to jump right into things, but this is his first time, and you’re so warm and adamant, and make him so… Happy? Is that the right word? No one outside of his family has ever cared for him, and you were always there for the family. One of few people who didn’t care. You _killed_ for them.

And now you wanted Thomas to take you up against your kitchen table.

He flips your over, your front pressed down to the table, and pulls your jeans down just enough to get to your pussy. He slips in a finger, to feel how hot and wet you are.

You moan and squirm under his weight when he presses up against your wall, so he adds in another finger and fucks his fingers in and out of you roughly. It leaves you breathless and thrust back against him. Heat surges through your gut when he leans over you, breathing heavily in your ear.

“Thomas,” you whine. “I need you, fuck me, please!” Screw extensive foreplay. You could feel how big he was earlier, and you need that in you immediately. And if it’s going to hurt, then so be it.

That sets him off, tugging himself out of his pants. He holds his leaking head up to your slit, teasing before thrusting in roughly. It’s too big, too much, too fast, but Thomas doesn’t care and sets a brutal pace. It’s his first time, and he’s hitting you in just the right spot, so you can’t blame him too much.

“F-fuck, Thomas!” You stutter out, tears welling in the corner of your eyes as you grip your table cloth. The pace he set was brutal, but you don’t care.

He wraps his arms around your waist, and makes small noises in your ear. He makes sure to hold you close, and fuck, you can feel all those muscles working.

“O-oh, oh, oh! Fill me up, f-fuck me full of your babies!” It just slips out of your mouth. If that isn’t moving too fast, then you don’t know what was. Hell, you didn’t even want children, but Thomas did things to you. Like wanting him to fuck you hard enough to knock you up.

He pauses for a moment, the words sinking in. And you think he’s to going to pull out and head home, but he doesn’t. Thomas starts fucking you faster than he was, forceful enough to cause you to choke. His breathing is laboured, and you can hear him trying to moan out something that vaguely sounds like your name.

“C-C'mon Tommy. You’re doing me so good,” you gasp out a moan as he hits you just right, making your eyes roll back into your head. You can hold off for a little bit, but you’re nearly right there. “Fuck! Oh Christ! Cum in me, cum ‘til I’m gonna have your kids! Oh! Oh!”

It’s that ragged, final thrust, and the feeling of his cum filling you up and spilling out around him that sets out off, sobbing out his name.

Both of you collapse on the table, but Thomas tries to keep himself propped up to avoid crushing you. He doesn’t slip you, and keeps pressing forward into you even though he’s going soft. When he can no longer keep himself in, a rush of cum follows after.

The sensation of it dripping out of you, down your legs, and pooling around your feet sends shivers down your spine. Thomas holding you open with a finger to watch certainly doesn’t help. He rubs a hand along your back, and moves your hair aside to press a kiss to your cheek.

“Y-you go ahead Tommy, I’m going to be here a while,” you chuckle, too uncertain to get up on your feet quite yet. “You, sir, have ruined me for any other man. It seems you’re stuck with me now.”

He makes a warm noise and nuzzles your neck, before standing upright and zipping his pants back up. You walks around before giving you one last kiss, and heads into the living room to get the body.

Christ, you just hope he didn’t actually get you pregnant. That’ll be one hell of a thing to try and explain to Luda Mae.


End file.
